


Miss Me (songfic)

by Devyndestroya



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cancer, Death, Love, M/M, Marriage, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devyndestroya/pseuds/Devyndestroya
Summary: A songfic based on Miss Me by Frank Iero and the Cellabration





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: suicide  
> Basically this has been sitting on my phone for months so I magnet as well post it. It sucks though but whatever. Enjoy!

I hope somebody misses me when I'm gone.

 

He was at the top of a cliff. That was all he knew. Frank knew the view was stunning, but he couldn't see anything through the darkness and rain. How had he gotten there? Why? Where was Gee? Questions flooded Frank’s mind, answers within the last twelve hours. Or maybe the last four years. Frank shook his head and tried to step away, but couldn't take his feet away from the edge.

I hope somebody misses me when I'm gone.

 

The wind was strong, rippling across the cliff face and tearing through Frank’s hair. He shivered involuntarily, hunching his shoulders. His jacket was soaking wet. It was colder than he had ever thought it could be, the kind of cold that reaches through your ribs and sneaks its’ way into your lungs and heart. But he wouldn't, or couldn't, move his feet. That was when he realized he would die here, whether it was from hypothermia or jumping.

I know it ain't right to want someone to cry,

 

He had to figure out how he had gotten here. Had to retrace his thoughts, figure out what the fuck was wrong with his mind this time. That was what his therapist had told him. ‘Think back to go forward’ was her favorite saying. So he did.

I just hope you miss me when I'm gone.

 

Four years ago. On September fifteenth, he had gone to the same bar at the same time with the full intention of getting shitfaced, bringing some strange guy home, and not remembering it the next morning. 

I just wish I knew which way I was going.

This time it was different. A gorgeous man with the brightest red hair and piercing eyes walked up to him. He introduced himself as Gerard and offered to buy him a drink. Frank agreed, wondering to himself how the fuck this hot guy might ever be attracted to him. As far as he could recall, none of his former one night stands had ever been half this attractive. He and Gerard made small talk, but as Frank was about to order another round of drinks, Gerard stopped him. He leaned over and whispered in Frank’s ear.

I know I've loved you all my life.

 

“I'm going to take you out. Not to my house. Let's go on a date.” Frank was about to object. He didn't know Gerard, they had just met. And anyways, the whole goal of tonight was to forget everything for a few hours. But then Gerard slid his hand into his. And Frank looked into his eyes. His strange, unfamiliar, beautiful eyes.

I swear I've loved you all along.

 

And he couldn't say no. 

From the first time I laid eyes, until the day I die,

And after that, it only got better. It was the cheesiest, most cliche romance, but Frank got so caught up in it all that he didn't have time to scoff at what they were doing. Gerard would take him out to fancy restaurants and beautiful parks, and he treated Frank better than anyone else ever had. 

I know I'll love you until the end of time.

 

Six months later. They were walking down the street, just strolling through the city. Gerard was looking at the sky and the buildings and the trees, and Frank was looking at Gerard, his jaw, his neck, his shoulders, and the place where their hands met. Gerard was just as breathtakingly beautiful as the night in the bar all those months ago. And Frank said “I love you,” because it was so natural and simple and perfect, and how could he not say it?

If you cross my heart I'll hope to die.

And Gerard said it back. And Frank was so full of happiness, he could've floated up, up, up.

It's been this way all my life.

 

And suddenly, it was two years since they had first met. And they were at the top of a cliff, the same cliff Frank was standing on now, and there was forest stretching out below them and trees all around them and Gerard was on one knee and he was holding a ring and Frank was saying yes, yes, YES!

I swear I've been a loser all my goddamned life.

 

And it was three months later and Gerard was holding Frank in the middle of their small, scrappy apartment and Frank was sobbing into Gerard's shoulder and everything seemed broken. And Frank's eyes were closed and all he could see was dark. But then he opened his eyes and he saw bright red hair and he knew that he could hate himself all he wanted, but he would always have Gerard. And the bright beacon that was Gee’s hair brought him back to himself. 

Some people, they get up after life has beat them down.

 

And a few weeks after that, Frank was in a church, wearing a suit, walking confidently down the aisle. There were people all around him. But he saw only one. 

Pretty sure I never made a sound.

 

And a man said some words, and Frank kissed Gerard, and everyone clapped, and they were married. 

Hell, I don't think I ever got off the ground.

And then the happiest year any human had ever experienced happened. 

But the place that we end,

 

They got a different apartment, a little bigger, and got new jobs working in the same building. 

Ain't always where we began.

 

Frank especially remembered Christmas. They both took a week off and just hung around, splurging on nice champagne for once, and taking long walks at dusk, and talking and sharing and laughing.

And since I'm telling the truth,

 

Then Frank stopped his flashbacks and came back to the present because it hurt too much. Christmas was the best, but then… the next week had spiraled down, down, down into the worst week of his life.

I just hope I end up with you in my arms.

His mind was spinning and reeling and flipping over and crushing him, forcing tears out of Frank's eyes. He'd thought he was done with the tears. That he was all dried out.

I hope somebody notices I was here.

 

Because Gee was gone. And Frank. Just. Couldn't.

I hope somebody notices me while I'm here.

 

When he thought about it, it was so so stupid. A routine doctor’s appointment, which led to some tests, which led to worried eyes and a hospital stay and chemotherapy. And then his hair started falling out and his eyes lost their sparkle. The doctors told Frank that Gee was getting weaker. They told him Gee had a few months to live.

And I don't long for much, I just wish I had your love.

 

And a few months wasn't enough, but it was time with Gee. And it was safety, it was a buffer. So two weeks in, Frank thought it would be okay to run to the closest grocery store and pick up a bottle of Gee’s favorite champagne.

God I hope you loved me being here.

 

And he had gotten back to the room, was standing in the doorway, looking in confusion at the crowd of doctors surrounding Gerard’s bed, when he had flatlined.

Hope to God you loved me being here.

 

So now Frank was here, the source of so many good memories. The proposal, the hikes, and then everything else, the wedding, dates, where they met, everything and everywhere was full of Gerard but also so empty.

Because whenever I'm away I just wish that I could stay

 

And he realized he hadn't been closer to Gee since the last moments of his life.

Right by your side forever more.

 

He looked down and saw Gerard waiting, arms open and welcoming, his smile wide, eyes loving, and hair as shiny and beautiful as ever.

Stuck in your side forever more.

How could Frank not join his love?


End file.
